Oversized Hoodies
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: Ulrich teaches Jeremie a little trick with the genius's forgotten hoodie.


**Author's Note:**

**Since I'm just a tad ahead of my homework, I'm deciding to use some of my free time to write a little one-shot. Most of the updated/published stories as of now are really long, and I'm not really ready to commit to read all of it. So (for anyone who feels the same way, or is here), here's a little fluff I came up with while I was in my composition class.**

**Enjoy!**

"What to wear, what to wear…" Jeremie pushed himself with his chair to his very small wardrobe, mostly filled with sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt. It had been a long night of processing all of the data obtained from Sector 5, but he somehow managed to get more than three hours of sleep.

"Yo, Einstein!" Odd exclaimed from behind the door. "We only have an hour before class, so I suggest taking a shower and getting ready!" Jeremie sighed gently at the reminder. He really needed to stop pulling all-nighters.

"Okay!" Jeremie replied. He rifled through the same sets of outfits he wore as usual, but stopped as soon as he found a forgotten blue hoodie. It was handed down from his father when he was still in college. The piece of clothing had a tiny white owl with hazel eyes on the bottom.

"_It'll be a change," _Jeremie thought to himself before grabbing it.

He then snatched a white long-sleeved shirt and his usual olive green sweatpants before heading to the showers. It took him about ten minutes to do his regular morning routine.

As soon as he left the shower area, he ran into Ulrich, who was closing the door to his room. "Ah, Jeremie!" Ulrich greeted warmly. "Ready for a little breakfast?"

"If Odd didn't take my serving, then sure," Jeremie replied jokingly, walking along with Ulrich to the cafeteria. Ulrich glanced at the other boy before realizing his change of clothing.

"What the-?" Was all the brunette boy could say before Jeremie chuckled in response.

"I know, I know," Jeremie said, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed by the eyes suddenly on him. "I just thought I'd do something a little different today, that's all."

Ulrich patted Jeremie's shoulder. "You know, Aelita is really going to like that."

"Huh?" Jeremie replied quickly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "B-But why? It's a pretty simple hoodie…" He looked down at his outfit for the third time, blushing lightly.

"Girls love hoodies, Jer. Trust me on that one." Ulrich said. "It's like a magnet- all they want to do when you wear a hoodie is to take it away from you."

"I-I'm sure Aelita will think of it as normal!" Jeremie countered. He really did not believe his friend at all. If a hoodie that's too big for you is what you need to impress someone, he should've gotten on it a long time ago.

After a few more minutes, the boys joined Aelita, Odd, and Yumi at their usual table.

"Good morning, everyone," Ulrich greeted to the three, each of them waving or nodding in response.

"Good-" Aelita was about to say, before looking at Jeremie. She suddenly looked away before finishing her sentence. "Good morning, Jermeie."

"Hi." Jeremie said nervously, sitting next to the pink-haired girl. He quickly leaned over to Ulrich, whispering in his ear.

"I don't think she likes it."

"Yes she does, Jer. Just watch." Ulrich moved away from him to sit next to Yumi, starting a conversation with her quickly.

"Here's a banana, Einstein," Odd said to him, sliding over the yellow fruit. Jeremie smiled warmly at the action as he peeled it open.

Aelita still wasn't looking at him.

"Uh…Aelita?" Jeremie nudged her shoulder gently. Aelita jumped at the contact before moving her hair to her ear.

"Yes?" She replied, but her eyes weren't looking at his.

"Are you okay?" Now he was genuinely concerned. The hoodie couldn't have looked so bad, right?

"Mhm!" Aelita mumbled quickly, finally looking back at him. It seemed that she couldn't keep the gaze for more than two seconds.

"You sure?" Jeremie instinctively put his hand on her shoulder. She couldn't feel it though; the hoodie was big enough to envelop his hand in the cloth.

"Y-Yeah!" Aelita sipped some of her water from her glass cup.

"_Just breathe, just breathe, just BREATHE" _was all Aelita was thinking. She finally calmed herself before turning and looking at Jeremie once again. This gave Odd the chance to steal half of her croissant.

"How'd you sleep?" Jeremie asked, smiling at her. Aelita opened her mouth to reply, but shut it quickly before looking somewhere else. It was at this moment when Ulrich tapped the genius's leg with his foot. Jeremie looked to Ulrich in slight confusion.

"Look," Ulrich mouthed, winking as he continued to talk and laugh with Yumi and Odd.

Jeremie looked back at Aelita. She was looking where his chest was. His eyes went wide.

"Do you… like it?" Jeremie slowly, finally asked. Aelita beamed at him.

"I like it a lot…" Aelita felt her cheeks get warm again. "It looks so comfy and _warm_…" She placed her hand on his sleeve, analyzing the fabric as she let her hand glide along it. Jeremie felt his heart quicken. What was this sorcery?

On the other hand, it was a bit chilly this morning, but he liked the breeze coming from the window. Jeremie quickly ate the rest of his breakfast, standing up from his seat. All of his friends looked at him in curiosity.

"-that reminds me," Ulrich mentioned to Yumi and Odd. "I've got to get something from my room. Want to come with me, Yumi?" He winked at Jeremie again; Jeremie blushed from embarrassment.

"Sure," Yumi replied, finally realizing the little moment from the other side of the table. "You should come with us, Odd."

"But why?" Odd protested weakly.

"Come on..!" Yumi cut Odd off, dragging him by his arm. Aelita and Jeremie were left to themselves.

"Want to go outside?" Aelita suggested, reading the boy's mind.

"Sure!" Jeremie said excitedly. He was really looking forward to what the weather had in store for them. They stepped outside, a strong breeze greeting them. He smiled.

"Hah…" Jeremie sighed in comfort. Meanwhile, Aelita hugged herself tightly. She was only wearing a pink t-shirt and matching sweatpants. Jeremie quickly took notice.

"Sorry, I didn't realize…" Jeremie replied, guilty of his selfish desire.

"No, no, it's alright," Aelita said to him weakly, rubbing her arms in attempt to keep herself warm. "I just need to get used to it."

Jeremie smiled at her, snapping his finger. "Don't worry, I've got it-" He quickly took of his hoodie, the cloth latching onto his shirt underneath as it revealed a bit of his stomach. Aelita blushed like mad, thankful that at least her face was warm. Even though he was skinny, Aelita couldn't stop looking at his stomach.

"_Stop looking!" _She shouted in her head, her face going from pink to scarlet when she failed to do so.

"H-here." Jeremie held out the hoodie in front of her, blushing as he quickly fixed his shirt. Aelita grinned at him, taking it from him. She continued to put it on, his calming scent hugging her, instantly feeling warmer. She could be in it all day.

"Thank you, Jeremie," Aelita said quietly, going up on her toes to whisper giddily into his ear. She let her lips graze over his earlobe. "You're always so sweet to me."

She warmly kissed him on the cheek. Jeremie didn't need the hoodie anyway; the kiss sent waves of warmth all over his body.

"I-it's nothing, Aelita," Jeremie replied, smiling when she linked arms with him. "Let's go to class."

"What a good day…" Jeremie muttered to himself, trying to remember every detail of what happened outside of the cafeteria. How Aelita clung onto _him, _how she buried herself in his hoodie like a turtle during math and history. The way she smiled tucked in the softness whenever they glanced at each other, her eyes big and bright like the owl. He absolutely loved seeing her like that.

He chuckled to himself in his seat. He then heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in." Ulrich came in, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

"So how was your day?" Ulrich teased.

"I-It was good. Better than good," Jeremie replied, feeling a little warm in the cheeks once again.

"What did I tell you? Hoodies do wonders. It's scientifically proven to make any girl closer to you." Jeremie laughed at Ulrich's statement.

"I don't know about that, but I'll take your word for it."

"Speaking of which-" Ulrich sat on Jeremie's bed. "Where's your hoodie?"

"Ah…" Jeremie looked around before replying, "Aelita must still have it," He said simply.

"Uh-oh…" Ulrich said, scratching his head. "That's the one problem with using the hoodie trick."

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked.

"You're not getting it back anytime soon, Einstein."

"What?!" Jeremie stood up from the chair. "But that's my only hoodie!"

"You should've thought about that before giving it to her for the day. She's probably wearing it still."

"Well in that case…" Jeremie calmed down quickly, smiling at the thought of her in it. "I'm sure she'll give it to me tomorrow." Ulrich got up from the bed and headed out of the door.

"Trust me- you're not going to wear that thing for a _while._" With that, Ulrich closed the door to his room.

"Oh please," Jeremie said to himself. "There's no way that could happen." He took a quick shower and changed into his pajamas, falling asleep before thinking about working on anything.

"_I'll have it tomorrow." _Was his last thought as he drifted to sleep.

...

He didn't see it until next month.

**(FIN)**

**Glad you made it through! How was it? Let me know with a review or something. If you have any suggestions, don't be shy. Let me know!**

**I will try to get something else done by the end of the month before school eats me alive. **

**See you~**


End file.
